This invention relates generally to the art of work holders, and is specifically concerned with a work holder for holding a sheet of paper while it is being cut with a pair of scissors.
A difficulty persons with one hand have is that of cutting a sheet of paper with scissors. In this regard, in order to cut a sheet of paper with a pair of scissors it is preferable that the sheet be held rather firmly in a spread, or open, configuration, so that the scissors can move along the paper while the blades thereof simultaneously open and close perpendicular to the paper for shearing it between them. Unfortunately, those having only one hand are not able to easily hold a sheet of paper in this cutting configuration while they simultaneously cut it with a pair of scissors. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a paper cutting assist which can be used by a one-handed person to hold a sheet of paper while he cuts it.
Some devices have been suggested for holding sheets of paper while they are being cut, however, such holders have been unduly large in size and clumsy in shape so that they cannot be easily moved from place-to-place. Normally, such devices have been intended to stay, and be used, in only one place. Such devices are not practical for persons who need to cut paper sheets at various locations. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a paper cutting assist for holding a sheet of paper while it is being cut with scissors which can be easily carried about by individuals and which can be used on almost any table or counter surface available.
Yet another difficulty with prior art paper sheet holders has been that they have been unduly complicated in structure and unduly expensive to manufacture. Therefore, it is still another object of this invention to provide a paper sheet holder for holding a sheet of paper while it is being cut with scissors which is uncomplicated, inexpensive, and pleasing in appearance.